Clamp meters are a common form of current sensor used to measure current flowing in conductors. Such clamp meters include a spring-actuated clamp that a user may open up and clamp about a conductor (or conductors) that a user would like to measure. Auxiliary flexible probes, which can be connected via external leads to conventional meters, are also popular for current measurement applications. Thus, combination clamp meters with auxiliary current probe options have been developed. Regardless of whether a user measures current with a clamp meter or an auxiliary flexible probe, the user must spend considerable time positioning the meter or probe correctly. While auxiliary probes may provide more flexibility than clamps, it is still cumbersome to carry, route, connect, or otherwise handle the external lead wires of auxiliary probes. Moreover, the user's close proximity to high voltages or currents in the conductors may be dangerous. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved electrical sensors that diminish the amount of manual labor necessary and associated risk to the user.